


Dominus Pater

by luthiele



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthiele/pseuds/luthiele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Девятый Легион впервые встречает своего примарха. АУ, потому что в каноне Ралдорон баалит, а не терранин.  Почему он терранин в моей версии? Licencia poetica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominus Pater

Сначала приходит сообщение, адресованное лично ему. Предельно краткое. 

«Александру Ригеру, Первому капитану, Магистру Девятого легиона Астартес - радоваться.

Ваш примарх найден».

Затем следует долгая пауза, она растягивается на месяцы. Легиону надлежит терпеливо, дисциплинированно ждать, и они ждут. Но есть слухи. Слухи просачиваются всегда, старайся их пресечь или не старайся. И они не обнадеживают. 

Говорят, с примархом что-то… не так. Говорят, у него есть некие… особенности. Говорят, призваны лучшие медикусы Империи. Говорят, сам возлюбленный Император… Говорят…

Снимки с орбиты Баала Секундус, пересмотренные много раз, обнадеживают и того меньше. Явные следы технологической и экологической катастрофы, кочевые племена скотоводов, редкие остатки заброшенных строений, очаги сильного радиационного заражения размером с треть планеты, но и общий радиационный фон за гранью допустимого. 

Судя по всему, велика вероятность, что в самом лучшем случае они разделят судьбу Шестого. 

«Мы-то кто окажемся – Песчаные львы? Тоже рычать будем? Зубы заточим?». 

Наложить строгое взыскание на возмутителя спокойствия можно, но думать не запретишь. 

Особенно если время от времени думаешь о том же. 

«Если твой примарх скажет встать на четвереньки и лаять, ты встанешь на четвереньки, залаешь и будешь счастлив». 

Кто бы мог вообразить, что для Шестого все обернется так… буквально. 

Кто-то в Шестом и впрямь счастлив. Кто-то… не настолько. Их нетрудно понять. Некоторые из них патрицианского происхождения и помнят об этом. 

К счастью, для него самого и для всего Девятого это не имеет большого значения. Особенность геносемени Девятого: цикл трансформации разрушает автобиографическую память полностью, не оставляя даже смутных воспоминаний о прошлой жизни, как часто бывает в других легионах. В редких, считанных случаях амнезия распространяется и на семантическую, и на процедурную память. Кое-кого приходилось заново учить языку. 

Став Магистром Легиона, Ригер посчитал необходимым разобраться в этом вопросе, во всяком случае, составить представление. Старший апотекарий, к которому он обратился за разъяснениями, сколько Ригер его знал, принадлежал к тем, кто находил, что изучать астартес — более захватывающе, чем быть одним из них. Разъяснения были подробнейшие и пересыпанные терминами «мнестические процессы», «нейронный конфликт» и «индивидуальная мнемическая пластичность». 

Сам он находит эту особенность геносемени скорее удобной. Из собственных личных документов он знает город, из которого был взят. Дыра на краю мира, одна из тысячи таких же. Еще указан возраст: восемь лет. Рядом – пометка о выплате полной компенсации родителям. 

Кроме слухов, есть еще, конечно, сны. Запрещать обсуждать их не имеет смысла, к тому же они снятся и ему тоже, и участились незадолго до известий о примархе. Сны почти одинаковы у всех. Золотая фигура в слепящем сиянии, с лицом, которое каждому кажется похожим на его собственное. Никаких слов, только свет. 

Ригер старается пресекать любые чрезмерно усердные поиски смысла в этих снах. Скорее всего они не более чем еще одна побочная особенность геносемени, каких немало. Или вовсе совпадение. Придавать им большое значение слишком близко к суеверию. 

Но время идет, ожидание затягивается, и разговоров о снах становится больше. 

Когда ожидание все же заканчивается, Ригер прилагает все усилия, чтобы организовать торжественную встречу примарха безупречно. Примарх изъявляет желание увидеть весь легион сразу, не встречаясь предварительно ни с кем, даже с Магистром Легиона. Это может не значить ничего, но Ригер готов и к тому, что его освободят от его обязанностей. Право примарха ‒ устраивать и изменять легион по своему полному усмотрению. 

Ригер на всякий случай приводит в порядок дела, чтобы передать возможному преемнику.

Примарх отказывается и от почетного караула тоже, так что Ригер впервые видит его одновременно со всеми. 

С примархом действительно что-то… не так. И нет, дело вовсе не в том, что он одет не в тогу, а в длинную некрашеную рубаху, как раз нечто подобное было ожидаемо. И даже не в том, что он босой, хотя это и выглядит дико на главной палубе. 

Не так – что-то другое, что-то еще, но Ригер долго не может сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, наконец, что именно. Потому что никак не может отвести взгляда от лица примарха. 

Они, оказывается, были правы все это время, со своими снами. Это он. И его лицо выглядит похожим на его, Ригера, собственное. 

Все еще пытаясь незаметно проморгаться, Ригер ждет, что примарх скажет. Суеверие, чистое суеверие, ничего больше, все эти попытки извлечь некое предзнаменование из первых слов примарха своему легиону, суеверие, совершенно неподобающее астартес, но…

Он стоит к примарху очень близко, и на секунду готов поклясться, что видит нечто вроде замешательства у него на лице, если бы, конечно, такое было возможно. 

– Вы мои сыновья, – говорит примарх, на безупречном высоком готике, без малейших следов акцента. – И я должен дать вам имена.

***

‒Мой примарх... ‒ начинает Ралдорон, бывший Магистр Девятого легиона астартес и Первый капитан, теперь Предводитель легиона Ангелов Крови и Первый Архангел.

Привыкать к новым званиям (примарх говорит старинное «чин») почему-то труднее, чем к новому имени, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу.

‒ «Отец», ‒ поправляет его примарх мягко, но неуклонно. 

Что-то в его тоне подсказывает, то это прямо сейчас куда как важнее любых других вопросов, с которыми пришел к нему его Предводитель Легиона.

‒ Отец и господин, ‒ выговаривает Ралдорон. 

Звучит все равно довольно дико.

Примарх секунду внимательно смотрит на него, затем говорит:

‒ На моем родном языке это будет «ав адони».

‒ Ав адони, ‒ повторяет Ралдорон, и примарх улыбается и кивает.

Это дается проще. По какой-то причине, на чужом языке диссонанс меньше. К тому же его примарх вяжется с этими двумя словами на порядок лучше.

‒ Вот полный список, ‒ говорит Ралдорон. ‒ Как вы распорядились.

Были более объективно важные дела, но примарх придавал большое значение именам и названиям. О прочих насущных вопросах можно будет напомнить позже.

Примарх объяснил ему и всему легиону свой образ мыслей. По его речи невозможно было поверить, что он только несколько месяцев назад покинул свой варварский мир. Когда примарх говорил с ними о символическом смысле обрядов, о метафорическом значении религиозных традиций, которые могут нести смысл, несмотря на то, что сами религиозные заблуждения отвергнуты, казалось, что он вырос с Имперскими истинами.

По крайней мере, до того момента, как примарх снял с пояса нож, взрезал себе ладонь, приложил ее к губам своего первого капитана, велел сделать глоток. И назвал имя. 

Он шел первым, разумеется. Его долгом было в том числе и подавать пример повиновения примарху. 

‒ Я попросил бы сохранить стандартные наименования хотя бы в части официальных документов, мой... ав адони, ‒ говорит Ралдорон.

Примарх смотрит вопросительно.

‒ Иначе Департамент Мониторум попытается оторвать мне голову за эту отчетность, ‒ объясняет Ралдорон.

И сам не зная зачем, добавляет:

‒ А их там много, они упорны и по-своему свирепы, могут и преуспеть.

Его примарх смеется.

...Так вот что на самом деле значит «генетически индуцированная предрасположенность воспринимать генетического предка через положительные эмоциональные фреймы».

На секунду ему вдруг становится остро, отчаянно жаль тех братьев, которые погибли до того, как был найден их примарх.

***

Когда один из Детей Императора, тщательно маскируя любопытство, спросит его, что же он подумал при первой встрече с примархом и легко ли было принять «его... особенности», он даже не поймет сперва, о чем вопрос.

Когда поймет, пожмет плечами.

Не заметил он никаких крыльев.


End file.
